


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Визуал G-PG13

by foxwithpretzel, sosooley, Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Art, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 12





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Визуал G-PG13

  
**Название:** Как говорят на Корусанте: мы сюда не пауков трахать пришли  
**Автор:** [sosooley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley) ([твиттер](https://mobile.twitter.com/max_sassa))  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин/Хего Дамаск  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** ксенофильская АУ с арахнофилией и полупрозрачной блядорубашкой  
**Примечание:** Шив молодой, рыжий, горячий и совершеннолетний  
**Размещение:** только после деанона с разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Как говорят на Корусанте: мы сюда не пауков трахать пришли"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/31Rh2.jpg)

  
**Название:** Чешите, Хего, чешите  
**Автор:** [foxwithpretzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel) ([тумблр](http://fuchsmitbrezel.tumblr.com))  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин|Хего Дамаск  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Жанр:** флафф  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Размещение:** только после деанона с разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Чешите, Хего, чешите"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/31Skb.png)

  
**Название:** Сон разума рождает чудовищ  
**Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo) ([тумблр](http://wisedo.tumblr.com))  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** арт, гравюра  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск), Дарт Сидиус (Шив Палпатин), тука, конвор, нексу, сова, летучие мыши  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Размер:** 16 × 10 см  
**Источник вдохновения:** [«Сон разума рождает чудовищ»](https://funkyimg.com/i/31Rjp.jpg) (исп. El sueño de la razón produce monstruos) — офорт Франсиско Гойи  
**Размещение:** только после деанона с разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Сон разума рождает чудовищ"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/31Rjk.jpg)

  
**Название:** Я знаком с Палпатином всего полтора дня, но если с ним что-то случится, я убью всех в этой комнате, а потом себя  
**Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo) ([тумблр](http://wisedo.tumblr.com))  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего дамаск|Шив Палпатин  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Жанр:** флафф  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** [мем](https://funkyimg.com/i/31Rjy.png)  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Я знаком с Палпатином всего полтора дня, но если с ним что-то случится, я убью всех в этой комнате, а потом себя"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/31RjT.png)


End file.
